ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Secret Base
is the first episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Riku's fate as the son of Ultraman Belial begins to unfold as he has to face off against his first opponent, Skull Gomora, as Ultraman Geed. Plot The episode started with the various Ultra Warriors fighting against Ultraman Belial. To put an end towards the conflict, Land of Light scientist Ultraman Hikari created the Ultra Capsules, small devices that able to contain an Ultra Warrior’s power. But in the midst of the battle, Belial summoned the super dimensional eradication bomb which sets the Earth into explosion and consumed the entire universe with its black hole. Zero tries to help but was halted by Seven due to his injuries and the fact that the universe is beyond saving. In the present day, the apocalyptic event was revealed to have witnessed by the people of Earth. Designated "Crisis Impact", the disaster was at first believed to be as a result of meteor shower with actual records of it destroyed but recently an illustration was found beneath the ground, featuring a figure of Belial. Riku drops from the ceiling after trying to get a snack with his manager came to his aid. After a visit from Haruwo’s sister and niece, they discover that the ice cream in stock melted but the freezer is still intact. On Riku’s house (Nebula House), Pega decided to take a look at night but the former refused to avoid his alien friend’s exposure. Said alien is also doubtful of Riku’s nature as an Earthling, since his hearing is enough to found Pega and is able to perform high jump. While watching Don Shine, Riku asked Pega if the legend of Ultraman in their fight against Belial is true but was denied. All of the sudden, a strange monster in Hoshiyama city appeared, forcing Riku, Pega and his manager to evacuate the Galaxy Market for their lives. Alongside other civilians, they were left homeless with police officers try to relocate them to a nearby refuge. While his manager decided to stay at his grandfather’s home, Riku was forced to take shelter in an observatory that he was first discovered as a baby. While the news reported on the monster’s journey to Kadono, a strange probe appeared in front of them. The probe confirms Riku as a "B Factor" and summoned an elevator that drags them to an underground base. She reveals herself as "Reporting and Management System" and declared Riku as the owner of the base. She provided him several devices, among them being a Riser that allowed him to transform into his true form: an Ultraman. After the monster disappeared for a while, a strange man in black saw his black capsules and utilized a similar Riser to Riku to it again. Through U-Tom, the computer witnessed the monster and prepared a coordinate to send Riku to the point. After naming the computer system as RE.M. (short for Remote and Management), Riku designates his original form as Ultraman Geed and declared the device as Geed Riser. While Geed fighting the monster up ahead, the spectators watched as Haruwo recalled the giant’s similarity to Belial’s silhouette. With Geed’s time limit (3 minutes) approached, RE.M. stated that he cannot transform again for 20 hours. An idea hits Riku’s mind as he finally gain the knowledge to pull his finisher attack: Wrecking Burst. After Geed disappeared, the man in black collected his capsules that were in smoke while Riku watched his previous battle at a nearby screen. RE.M. reveals that the Riku is the son of the underground base’s original owner, Ultraman Belial, shocking both Pega and the young teenager. Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: Ultra Capsule Navi. Here are today's Capsules! *Riser: Ultraman! *RE.M.: The esteemed original Ultraman. 40 meters height. 35,000 ton weight. Special Technique: Specium Ray. *Riku: Next up is this one! *Riser: Gomora! *RE.M.: The Ancient Monster, Gomora. 40 meters height. 20,000 ton weight. Believing to be a surviving member of the ancient dinosaur species, Gomorasaurus. Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Caster: *Professor: , *Old Man: * : * : *Evacuate Radio Broadcast (Voice): Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Pega: *Skull Gomora: *Ultraman Belial: *Ultraman Taro: *Ultraman Leo: *Ultraman Jack: *Ultraman Ace: *Astra: *Ultraman 80: *Ultraman Hikari: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Ultimate Zero *Other Ultras *Don Shine (On TV) Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Skull Gomora *Satanzorg (On TV) *Unknown Grunt soldier Don Shine fights. (On TV) Trivia *The Title card showes Geed Primitive with clawed fingers, but in suit he does not have these. *Don Shine, the show that Riku Asakura is watching, pays homage to rival Toei's Kamen Rider Series. *The way Skull Gomora walks throught the city, being viewed in helicopter view, mirrors Shin Godzilla when walking through japan, leaving a trail of destroyed builds and fire all around. *This is the first time in 12 years that an Ultra Warrior's fighting scene took place on a body of water on Earth. The previous incident was Who am I? from Ultraman Max. *Each of the passing Ultra Capsules in the opening are somewhat related with the respective casts: **Ultraman Ginga - Laiha Toba: Laiha is the show's intended heroine and is surprisingly not a member of an attack team, harkening back to Misuzu Isurugi. **Ultraman Victory - Moa Aizaki: His starring series featured the return of an Earth attack team after 8 years since Ultraman Mebius. The series' team itself, AIB, received collaboration with non-human races, similar to how UPG possessing two Victorian members. **Ultraman X - Reito Igaguri: He is in fact an Ultra Host who is married and had a daughter. On one occasion, Ultraman X had fought alongside an Ultra that bonded with a woman through her desire to protect her family in Canada. **Ultraman Orb - Kei Fukuide: Kei continues the trend of human-like main antagonists by succeeding Jugglus Juggler. *This episode seems to possess multiple references to Ultraman Leo, such as the Crisis Impact to those of Planet L77's destruction and the fight scene on water surface. *When Riku hits his head, you see what seems to be a Banpresto arcade machine, Banpresto released Toys and even published games based on Ultraman, popular series of games are the Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. *This episode's original title was . *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Riku's Secret Base". *This episode was later featured in Ultraman New Generation Chronicle episode 3 "Prepare to Decide! Welcome to the Secret Base!!". id:Selamat Datang di Pangkalan Rahasia Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes